


Out of the Storm

by ZuviosGemini



Series: Cybertron University [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Humanformers, M/M, death of a family member, more of my infamously sickening fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all come down to this. Megatron has been trying to keep his distance from Optimus, but one big event in Optimus's life will force Megatron to choose between what he wants, and what he thinks is for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> HERE THERE BE SEX. You have been warned. Other that that, THIS IS INDEED THE MOMENT WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. When Megs and OP FINALLY get together. EEEEEEE I'M SO HAPPY. And I am sorry this took so long to get published.
> 
> PS. If the sex is kinda meh, it's because I've spoiled myself ROTTEN with robosex lately, so human sex seems really hard and complicated to me. ^^;;

Another loud rumble of thunder shook the windows in Megatron’s house. He sighed, took another sip of his coffee, and turned the page of his book. At least he had a fire going to give the room a warm glow. The weather tended to matched his mood as of late: grey and on the quiet side of angry.

For the last two and a half weeks, he had been keeping his distance from Optimus, even going as far as to take his work home, leaving his classroom dark and locked at night. Going against what his heart so desperately wanted was putting him in the foulest of moods. Of course, it didn’t exactly make him feel any better when he could feel Optimus’s gaze on him in class, his expression no doubt hurt.

Megatron sighed again and put his book down, looking out the window. The storm didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon. The students had been on a short break so he didn’t even have any work to do to distract him, and classes didn't start again for another three days. His mood grew fouler.

When there was a knock at his door, Megatron thought he might have imagined it. Another louder knock proved that he had not, so he got up. He unlocked and opened the door, freezing immediately. Standing on his doorstep was Optimus, soaked to the bone and shivering with his arms clasped tight around him. For god’s sake, he didn’t even have his jacket on.

“Optimus,” Megatron exclaimed, extremely concerned, “what on earth—“

“I’m sorry,” Optimus interrupted, “T-this was the first place I thought of…” He shivered again, his arms tightening. Megatron stepped aside.

“Come inside already before you catch your death.” He said, bringing Optimus inside and shutting the door before rushing off to find some towels and blankets. As an after thought, he grabbed some spare clothes—a pair of lounge pants, a t-shirt, and a hoodless sweatshirt. They would all be a bit big but at least they would be dry.

When Megatron returned, Optimus had taken off his shoes and socks, but he was still standing in the entryway. The professor huffed and wrapped a towel around the younger man’s shoulders, guiding him into the living room and instructing him to sit down.

“But… I’m all wet.” Optimus protested. “Your couch—“

“Will dry.” Megatron cut him off firmly. “Sit.” Optimus did after trying to dry himself off a little bit more and setting a towel down on the couch. Megatron took another towel and began wiping off Optimus’s face, ruffling the towel through his hair to dry that as well.

“Honestly, Optimus,” Megatron shook his head. “What the hell were you thinking, walking through the storm like that?”

Optimus was silent, a blank look in his eyes. Megatron grew more concerned than before.

“Optimus?” He said, noticing how Optimus’s throat was bobbing and his breathing was a little too quick. “Optimus, whatever is the matter?” He said gently. Tears had started to gather in Optimus’s eyes and he swallowed hard.

“I got a phone call a little while ago,” Optimus said, his voice cracking. “From my mom…” He swallowed again. “She said that earlier this morning, my little sister,” his voice cracked so bad that he had to stop and collect himself.

“My little sister, Elita, was hit and killed by a car while she was out on a run.”

Megatron’s stomach dropped and he gathered Optimus into his arms, cradling his head against his shoulder as Optimus shook with sobs. He rubbed his thumb in soothing circles at the base of Optimus’s neck, holding him until Optimus started breathing semi-regularly again. He didn’t speak, just letting Optimus cling to him until he was ready.

“I’m sorry.” A small voice said against Megatron’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have come here.” Optimus started to pull away and Megatron let him, but he kept a hand on his shoulder.

“Do not feel bad for coming here.” He said. “I would rather you come to see me than suffer through this alone. Now, come on.” He gently helped Optimus to his feet, picking up the pile of spare clothes and handing them to him.

“Go into the backroom there and change into something dry. I’ll make you some coffee.”

Optimus nodded and silently walked down the hall. Megatron watched him go for a moment before going to make Optimus some coffee. He remembered the first time they had gotten coffee and pulled some milk out, pouring a small bit in after adding two scoops of sugar.

Moments later, Optimus reemerged from the backroom, his wet clothes in his arms. The sweatshirt was big on him as Megatron had predicted, and the pants were no doubt sitting fairly low on his hips, but at least he was dry. Megatron removed the wet towels from the couch and had Optimus sit down again, exchanging the coffee for the wet clothes.

“Wait right here. Try and drink some.”

He gathered up the towels and retrieved Optimus’s socks as well and threw them in the dryer, setting it and turning it on. He shut the laundry room door and returned to the living room. Optimus was sitting stiffly on the couch, coffee still in hand.

“Optimus.” Megatron said, crouching in front of him again. “Please. Just a sip?”

Optimus glanced at him. His face still wet from crying. With a small sniffle, he shakily lifted the cup to his lips, and then sighed as the warmth filled him. Megatron shifted from the floor to the couch next to Optimus, looking at him.

“I’ve never lost anyone in my life.” Optimus said quietly, staring down into his coffee. “I mean, even my grandparents are still alive. I never thought I’d lose my sister…” The tears started again and this time, Megatron reached over and wiped them away.

“I’ve never lost a sibling, but I have lost family, and I want you to know that I am here to support and help you however I can.”

Optimus nodded again, turning his cup in his hands.

“I… I can’t go back to campus right now. It’s storming and… and I don’t think I could handle being around people…”

Megatron’s mind gave him several things to say, but only one stood out to him.

“You’re welcome to stay here for the night… if you wish.”

Optimus slowly looked up, meeting Megatron’s eyes. His heart began to pound when he realized that Megatron wasn’t looking away from him, like he had been doing the last few weeks. Slowly he put his coffee down on the table, shifting on the couch.

Megatron knew what was coming, and he didn’t bother to stop it. He sucked in a deep breath when Optimus leaned over and kissed him, his lips warm and soft from the coffee. It felt like his brain was melting. Megatron knew that he had feelings for Optimus, but kissing him felt so right that Megatron wondered how he survived all this time without doing it.

Optimus shifted closer, daring to wrap an arm around Megatron’s neck. God how he had been dying to touch him, to kiss him like this. His heart might just burst out of his chest. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, inhaling much like Megatron had done moments before.

Confusion flooded his brain followed by panic when Megatron pulled back slowly, shaking his head.

“Optimus… you are emotionally drained and distressed, and you are seeking comfort in any way you can find it. You will regret kissing me come tomorrow, I assure you.”

Optimus sat back again, his brow furrowing.

“No I won’t.” He said. Megatron looked like he was about to speak again so Optimus beat him to it. “No I won’t regret it, because you want to know why? I’ve wanted to kiss you for months now. You’re the entire reason I decided to take engineering. Yeah I took a class because I had a crush on the professor. It’s not like it’s a surprise.”

In spite of his best efforts, Megatron did indeed look surprised, more thrown off by Optimus’s mildly explosive rant than anything. His silence made Optimus sigh.

“I can’t have been imagining the last few months. It seemed like you were… maybe starting to feel things for me as well…”

Optimus leaned closer again, his blue eyes wide.

“Don’t you want me too?” His voice was strained due to his throat closing up again.

Megatron swallowed hard. Yes, yes he did want him, terribly so. He wanted Optimus so badly that were he any less of a man, he’d have had him weeks ago when his feelings reached their peak. The longer he looked at Optimus, the harder it was getting to say no.

Optimus lifted a shaky hand and pressed it to Megatron’s cheek, trying to get him to understand. Megatron looked at him for another moment before he finally moved, wrapping an arm around Optimus’s waist and pulling him close. He pressed their mouths together, hearing Optimus make a noise of surprise before melting against him.

“Yes I want you.” Megatron said against Optimus’s mouth. “I’ve wanted you ever since you went and got coffee with me.” He pulled back and put his forehead against Optimus’s, his arm tightening around the younger man. “Ever since you helped me with filing cabinet, ever since you decided that no matter what, you would make yourself a constant presence in my life.”

He leaned back fully, holding Optimus’s face in both his hands. Optimus was staring at him and he smiled.

“Optimus, I am so thankful for your presence in my life.”

Optimus finally smiled, looking so relieved that Megatron instantly felt terrible for the last few weeks.

“I am sorry for ignoring you, but I was a little panicked.” Megatron said, and Optimus chuckled.

“I didn’t really appreciate it… but now I understand why.” He scooted closer, pressing fully against Megatron.

“Kiss me again?” He asked. Megatron smiled and guided him into another kiss, running his hand up the younger man’s spine. The feel of his own sweatshirt under his hand made his heart jump. Optimus was wearing his clothes, and that made him very happy. Megatron paused to smile, even as Optimus wrapped his arms around his neck and held him tight, kissing him like he’d never get to again.

“What’s so funny?” Optimus said, putting his head on Megatron’s shoulder. Megatron continued to rub a hand up and down his back.

“I wasn’t laughing. I was smiling.”

Optimus made a questioning noise and Megatron chuckled.

“It’s quite wicked actually. I was thinking about how you’re wearing my clothes, and it made me smile because doesn’t that usually happen after you’ve spent the night with someone?”

Optimus lifted his head and smiled shyly.

“Well… you did say I could stay…”

Megatron’s smile spread wider and he pressed a kiss to Optimus’s cheek.

“Yes I did, and I meant it.” He cupped Optimus’s face again. “You are welcome to stay here until you feel you are ready to return to campus. I will not force you to go back unless you feel ready.”

Optimus’s smile went soft and he nodded.

“I appreciate it.”

The younger man held Megatron’s face in his hands and slowly kissed him again, inhaling sharply when Megatron pulled him into his lap, the older man’s hands slipping under the hem of the t-shirt under the sweatshirt and up his back, rubbing over his skin. Optimus’s arms placed themselves back around Megatron’s neck, holding him tightly as their kisses got more frantic, his fingers sliding into Megatron’s silver hair.

Megatron forced himself to stop, his heart racing and his breath coming in pants. He could feel the familiar tingle of arousal in his stomach and it made him shiver. Optimus continued to kiss him and he finally had to turn his head away.

“Optimus… Optimus wait.” He said breathlessly. Optimus was kissing his jaw and his neck now. He put his hands on Optimus’s shoulders and pushed him gently back.

“Stop, Optimus.” He said, seeing the longing look on Optimus’s face. He swallowed before speaking again. “We mustn’t take things too quickly.”

Optimus’s response was to lean forward and kiss him again, in spite of the strong hands holding him away. Megatron kissed the other man back just as feverishly, the sounds of the storm outside making his heart pound harder. His will wasn’t very strong when it came to Optimus, so he let go of Optimus’s shoulders, letting the Junior press against him again.

Optimus shifted and straddled Megatron’s lap fully, unintentionally grinding against him and making both of their breaths hitch. Megatron’s hands were under the t-shirt again as he moved, lying back against the arm of the couch and bringing Optimus with him. With the smaller man on top of him, Megatron could feel the slope of his back, the dimples of his hips, the way his muscles contracted when he teased his fingers over his sides.

Optimus shivered in Megatron’s grasp. He had often thought about what it would be like to have the professor’s hands on him, but this was so much better. The callused fingers made goose bumps raise everywhere they touched, and he could feel Megatron’s heart pounding against his chest, where his own heart was pounding equally as hard.

Megatron’s shirt had buttons and Optimus fought with them, desperate to get at the skin underneath the cloth. He jerked the shirt the rest of the way out of Megatron’s pants before unbuttoning the last few buttons, running his hands over the body beneath him.

Megatron’s clothes didn’t hide much in the first place, but to actually see the sculpted torso and stomach, tanned almost brown by the sun, to run his hands over the contours and feel Megatron shiver… he groaned.

“Do you like what you see?” Megatron chuckled, feeling his abs tighten under Optimus’s explorative touches. Optimus nodded, smoothing his hands back up the barrel chest that had kept his attention for so long. He arched when Megatron took a hold of his hip with a smile.

“My turn.” Megatron said, sitting up and pulling the sweatshirt up and over Optimus’s head. He took care to put the sweatshirt on the table, avoiding knocking over Optimus’s coffee cup, before reaching for the t-shirt and removing that as well.

Optimus had muscle from his ROTC training, but he was more streamlined than Megatron, a built chest tapering into soft abs and thin hips. The older man hummed, pressing his face against Optimus’s neck before kissing it, feeling Optimus’s fingers curl on his chest.

“Gorgeous…” Megatron rumbled, holding Optimus to his chest with his hands flat against the younger man’s back. Optimus sighed and tilted his head, shivering when Megatron kissed along his jaw to the space behind his ear.

“How far do you want to go?” Megatron asked. Optimus shifted against him, making him inhale at the feeling of another hardness pressing against his own. The lounge pants that Megatron had given Optimus were thinner than he originally thought.

“As far as you want to take me.” Optimus said, pulling Megatron into another kiss. The older man grabbed Optimus’s hips, shifting so he could recline back again and pulled Optimus on top of him.

Optimus rubbed against Megatron lazily, feeling a fire start in his stomach. He shivered when he felt hands on his ass, prompting him to grind harder. Optimus made a small noise when the friction increased, stoking the fire in his belly more.

Megatron groaned as a loud crack of thunder shook the house, the sound vibrating through him and the lithe body grinding atop him. He gripped the back of Optimus’s neck and kissed him hard, swallowing the moan the action got him.

“Sit up.” Megatron grunted, putting an arm around Optimus’s waist. Optimus squeaked when Megatron actually lifted him and stood for a second, before putting Optimus back on the couch, laying him flat on his back. He then loomed over Optimus, kissing him again and loving how Optimus immediately arched against him.

Megatron shifted so he was lying between Optimus’s spread legs, running his hand up the length of the younger man’s thigh and grabbing his knee, hooking the leg around his waist. They resumed their slow rutting, groaning against each others’ mouth as they kissed. Optimus made a needy noise when Megatron pulled away from him and moved down the couch, sitting with one leg tucked under him and the other on the floor.

Optimus watched as Megatron’s eyes tracked down the length of his body, pausing on his very noticeable bulge before smiling. He leaned down and kissed Optimus’s stomach, nuzzling the quivering muscles there before hooking his fingers in the hem of the lounge pants. He started to pull them down, eyebrows rising in surprise when flesh and not underwear revealed itself. He looked back at Optimus and was delighted to see him blushing from his ears all the way down to his chest.

“T-those were… soaked too… so I took them off…” Optimus said haltingly, looking away. Megatron chuckled and pulled the pants all the way down around Optimus’s hips, exposing his erection to the warm living room air. Optimus’s blush darkened but he returned his gaze to Megatron, his member giving a twitch when he saw how Megatron was looking at him.

“Let me take care of you tonight, Optimus.” Megatron rumbled, readjusting his sitting position so his leg wasn’t so crushed. Optimus nodded quickly, shivering again when Megatron’s hands stroked over his skin, scooting the pants down to his thighs.

“You know what, let’s just…” Megatron trailed off, pulling the pants completely off, getting one leg stuck on Optimus’s foot and making him laugh.

“Need some help?” Optimus asked. Megatron lifted an eyebrow and gave his thigh a playful nip, making Optimus yelp.

“No I don’t believe I do.” Megatron purred, moving just a bit more down the couch so he could hunch a little more. Optimus’s eyes widened when Megatron put his face next to his cock, stroking the underside of it with the back of his finger.

“Look at that. Beautiful all over.” Megatron mused, and Optimus covered his face, thoroughly embarrassed. Megatron laughed, leaning forward and kissing Optimus’s cheek.

“Shy?” He asked. Optimus peeked out from behind his fingers.

“A bit… I’ve only messed around maybe twice in my life.” He admitted. Megatron kissed his cheek again, smiling against the skin, warm from blushing.

“I’ll be gentle.” Megatron promised. He took Optimus in his hand, giving him a single stroke. Optimus took a deep breath, letting his hands fall away from his face. Megatron lay down beside Optimus, both of them fitting snugly on the wide couch, and smiled at him. He began slowly, stroking from the base of Optimus’s cock all the way to the head, and then back down again. Optimus’s eyes fluttered closed and he sighed.

Megatron watched Optimus’s expression as he swept his thumb over the soft head. Optimus’s eyebrows jumped and he gave a breathy moan. Megatron did it again and got the same reaction, only a tad louder.

“I meant it you know.” Megatron said in Optimus’s ear. “Beautiful.” Optimus opened his eyes, locking gazes with Megatron, before following the older man’s gaze down his body.

“I will show each and every piece of you the love and attention it deserves.” Megatron continued, kissing and licking at Optimus’s neck, making him moan again. The stroking got faster and Optimus dug one of his feet into the couch cushions, squirming.

“Oh my god…” Optimus groaned, looking down at Megatron’s hand again, watching it thumb at his slit, sending lightning bolts up his spine. “Oh… god…” He gasped, his hand grabbing the arm of the couch behind his head.

Megatron smiled, nibbling on Optimus’s neck until he heard a particularly loud moan. He let go of Optimus and heard him growl.

“Why did you stop?” Optimus said, halfheartedly glaring at Megatron. The professor chuckled and kissed him.

“Just wait here.” Megatron said, getting off the couch and heading to his bedroom. Optimus was left lying on the couch, dick throbbing, until Megatron came back a minute or so later. Optimus recognized the tube in his hand even if he had never used it before.

“Are you okay with this?” Megatron asked, sitting down on the couch, and looking at Optimus. Optimus sat up and crawled over to Megatron, grabbing him and kissing him.

“Yes. God yes, just. Please.” Optimus begged, reaching down and undoing Megatron’s belt with shaking hands. Megatron replaced Optimus’s hands, kissing him and guiding him to lie back down on the couch. He stood up and removed his pants, dropping them in the pile of clothes next to the couch. His black briefs followed and Optimus didn’t hide his stare.

Megatron’s cock bobbed as he returned to his spot on the couch, sitting between Optimus’s legs. He popped open the tube and squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers. Optimus’s heart jumped when Megatron leaned over him, kissing him before placing a finger at Optimus’s entrance and pushing it slowly in. Optimus tensed and Megatron shushed him gently.

“Relax love, it’s alright. I won’t hurt you.” He crooned, drawing the finger back out and feeling Optimus force his body to uncoil, making it much easier to push the second finger inside. Optimus grabbed onto Megatron’s bicep and put his head back against the couch arm, mouth falling open. Megatron pressed his fingers inside again, and this time Optimus groaned. After Megatron got a third finger inside Optimus and stretched him a bit more, he removed his fingers.

He took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Optimus was still red from the chest up, breathing hard, and his hole was clenching around empty air, making some of the lube leak onto the couch. God, he looked perfect. Megatron would worry about the couch later. It was only going to get dirtier.

He retrieved the tube from the coffee table and went to squeeze out some more, when Optimus’s hand on his leg stopped him.

“Let me?” Optimus said, the fierce look in his eye contradicting the shyness in his voice. Megatron smiled and handed him the tube, shifting closer so Optimus could reach. The younger man coated his hand and took a hold of Megatron, slicking the lube all over his cock. Megatron’s eyes closed and he sighed deeply. He chuckled when Optimus gave him a little squeeze before lying back again, smiling at him from behind hooded eyes.

“Whenever you’re ready… professor.” He said and Megatron’s stomach dropped into his feet, making him shiver.

“You’re going to be the end of me yet, Optimus.” Megatron said with a laugh, lying down so he was braced over Optimus. He grabbed one of Optimus’s legs and lifted it over his shoulder, and Optimus moved his other leg into the same position.

“You have to tell me to stop if you need me to, alright?” Megatron said, lining up with Optimus’s entrance. The other man nodded and took one more relaxing breath. Megatron pushed in, going slow and feeling every single ripple of Optimus’s body. He grew concerned when Optimus didn’t tell him to stop.

“Are you alright?” He asked. Judging by Optimus’s closed eyes and blissed out expression, he was okay, but Megatron still waited until Optimus nodded to start again. Never in his life had he ever expected to feel impatient during sex, but right then, when he was fully inside Optimus and waiting for his lover to adjust, he felt he might spontaneously combust if he had to wait a moment longer.

“Please…” Optimus finally said, opening his eyes and reaching for the older man. He pulled Megatron to him and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Please just move…” He breathed against his mouth. Megatron groaned shakily before giving a thrust, capturing Optimus’s mouth with another kiss. The more he thrust, the more Optimus had to stop kissing him to breathe. As his pace quickened, Optimus tightened his grip around Megatron’s neck, reduced to just panting against his mouth.

“Optimus…” Megatron groaned, wrapping an arm around Optimus’s waist and holding onto his hip with the other hand.

“You feel so good, I almost can’t stand it.” Megatron gasped, grunting happily when Optimus grabbed onto his hair, moaning loudly. Megatron kept his grip on Optimus when he started thrusting harder, not wanting to accidentally send him over the arm of the couch… although the idea of bending him over said arm was especially pleasing. The image in his head made Megatron moan, his thrusts getting sloppier. Optimus opened his eyes again.

“I’m c-close, oh god.” He said, squeezing his eyes closed a second later and throwing his head back, coming hard with a loud shout, his hands like claws in Megatron’s hair. A few thrusts later and Megatron was coming too, clutching Optimus to him like he was a lifeline.

When they both came back down from their orgasms, they were nothing but a shaking pile of limbs on the couch. Megatron lifted his head from where it had fallen on Optimus’s chest and looked at the other man. He chuckled and kissed both of his cheeks. Optimus’s eyes opened slowly, the lashes wet with almost-tears from coming so hard.

“Oh my Christ.” Optimus said shakily, his voice weak. Megatron kept kissing whatever piece of skin his lips landed on: Optimus’s cheeks, his neck, his forehead.

“How was that, love?” Megatron asked, propping himself up on an elbow and smiling. Optimus returned the smile, looking exhausted.

“Worth waiting for.” He said, giving Megatron another kiss. Megatron was careful pulling out of the smaller man and told him to wait on the couch.

“I’ll go get some towels.”

Optimus nodded sleepily as he went, and when Megatron came back, the younger man had his eyes closed. He chuckled and gave Optimus’s forehead a gentle kiss, rousing the other from his half-sleep.

“Just a few more minutes and then we can sleep.”

Optimus nodded at him and helped Megatron clean him up, yawning. Megatron grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and crawled behind Optimus, encircling his waist with an arm. Optimus smiled at the feeling of the strong arm holding him tight, and hunkered down with a happy sigh. Megatron pulled the blanket over them and kissed the back of his head.

“Sleep now, dear one.” Megatron crooned. “Sleep.”

The storm raged on outside as the two men slept on the couch, the fire crackling.

[][][][][]

Megatron was woken up rather rudely by the sound of his house phone ringing. His first thought was that it might wake up Optimus. He second thought was the realization that Optimus was actually in his arms. He smiled down at the younger man before sighing, being especially careful to not wake him when he got off the couch. He walked into the kitchen, not bothering to put his clothes back on, and snatched the phone off its wall jack.

“Hello?” He said waspishly.

“Megatron, thank god you answered.” Ratchet’s panicked voice said. Megatron moved further into the kitchen before talking more.

“Ratchet? It’s seven am, what’s wrong?” He asked, though he could easily guess.

“Magnus and I were woken up this morning by banging on our front door. Bulkhead and Arcee, you know my granddaughter? They said Optimus disappeared last night. His sister died in accident and he didn’t take the news well, and he isn’t answering his phone. Megatron, please, please, PLEASE tell me you know where he is.”

Megatron glanced over to the couch where Optimus was still sleeping. He had the blanket bunched up around his ears, so really he was just a pair of closed eyes with ruffled hair on top. Megatron smiled fondly.

“Yes, he’s fine. He’s here with me.” He said. Ratchet paused on the other end, so Megatron spoke again, feeling a little exposed, and not just because he was buck ass nude in his kitchen.

“He showed up at my house last night, and I wasn’t going to make him go back to campus, not in that storm and with how upset he was.”

Ratchet sighed with relief.

“Oh good, I’m glad he’s safe. I’m guessing he’s asleep right now, so when he wakes up, can you have him call me at some point today?”

“I will be sure to tell him.” Megatron said. “I will see you later this week.”

Ratchet said thank you and goodbye, and then hung up. Megatron said goodbye as well and hung up the phone on the wall. After scrubbing a hand over his face, he decided to start up some coffee since he was already awake. When the pot was gurgling, he pulled some mugs down from the cabinet and went to join Optimus, only to stop short on his way.

Optimus was awake and watching him from beneath the blanket, obviously smiling given how his eyes were wrinkled around the edges. Megatron chuckled and put his fists on his hips.

“Good morning.” He said. “Enjoying the view?”

Optimus emerged from the blanket a little more.

“Just a little bit.”

Megatron walked over to the couch, standing over Optimus. The younger man blushed and avoided looking at the penis hanging right in front of his face.

“Only a little?” Megatron said slyly. Optimus pulled the blanket back up over his head, disappearing completely.

“Maybe a lot?” came the muffled answer. Megatron crawled over the lump on the couch and lifted the blanket, settling in behind Optimus again. He hummed happily when Optimus pressed back against him with a yawn.

“I don’t know if you heard, but that was Ratchet on the phone.”

Optimus came out of the blanket and looked over his shoulder at Megatron.

“Apparently Bulkhead woke him up this morning worried sick about you. Forget your cellphone back at your dorm did you?”

Optimus smiled sheepishly.

“Uh yeah I might have… I can imagine how tweaked Magnus was that he got woken up on break.”

Megatron stared openly at him, so Optimus shrugged.

“Ratchet told me about him and Magnus a few months ago, when he was giving me advice about… uh something.” He quickly covered up, not knowing how much Ratchet would appreciate him telling Megatron about their private talk.

Megatron nodded, and then nuzzled back into the younger man’s neck.

“I’m tempted to start the fire back up. I already have coffee brewing.”

Optimus made a small noise of agreement before turning completely in Megatron’s arms, smiling at him.

“Just so you know, I’m not feeling any regret right now.”

Megatron’s face lit up and he kissed Optimus happily.

“I am glad to hear it.” He said. “You couldn’t possibly know how glad.”

Optimus put a hand on Megatron’s cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.

“I can guess. You know, I see how sad and angry you get when you’re by yourself. I hate seeing that look on your face.”

Megatron looked away from him, his brow furrowed, so Optimus leaned in and kissed his forehead.

“I want you to be happy, and I will do everything I can to make that happen. It’ll be easy, and you want to know why?”

Megatron looked at him again, this time with wonder in his eyes. Optimus grinned and put their foreheads together.

“Because even when you were ignoring me, you made me happy. I’m happy just seeing you, or being in the same room as you. It’s gonna sound silly, because I don’t really believe in soul mates or anything like that,” he leaned back, “but I feel like this is meant to work. It just feels different.”

Megatron pulled Optimus fully into his arms, tucking him under his chin against his chest.

“I’m not one for predestination either, but I agree, this feels different.”

Optimus snuggled closer and sighed happily, his fingers tracing shapes on the skin beneath him.

“Not to dampen the mood,” Optimus said, “but I don’t want to go back to campus yet. I don’t think I want to be around anyone today.” He smiled. “Except maybe you.”

Megatron nodded and carded a hand through Optimus’s hair.

“I understand. You may stay, but Ratchet knows that you’re here, so if he comes looking for you, please behave.”

Optimus propped himself up, giving Megatron a skeptical look.

“Behave? Like, what, you think I’m going to answer the door naked save for a blanket? Kind of like how you answered the phone naked?”

Megatron laughed.

“That would certainly give Ratchet a fright, but no, I don’t expect you to do that. I just… don’t think he needs to know just yet.”

Optimus nodded in agreement and lay back down against Megatron, closing his eyes and listening to Megatron’s heartbeat until the coffee machine went off. They sat on the couch under the blanket and drank their coffee as the sun rose, painting the kitchen area bright gold.


End file.
